


Customary Isn't It?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, First Date, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go on an awkward first date, John doesn't know it's a date and Sherlock is trying <em>way</em> too hard. Have fun~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customary Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger-in-the-flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiger-in-the-flightdeck).



> This is a gift for a lovely follower and it is _long_ overdue. This was the original prompt that she gave me.
> 
>  
> 
> **I would love some johnlock, with J &S out, and neither of them realise they are treating it as a date. Frex- John holds doors open, Sherlock AWKWARDLY flirts. I love me some awkward!Sherlock. Any word count, any rating.**

John was getting increasingly worried.

Because, while it was common for Sherlock to come home covered in sewage, it was uncommon for Sherlock to bring home flowers as well.

Lovely things they were too. They were white and had only one petal that seemed to fan out like the dress trailing behind a bride.

But it wasn't even that he had brought them home. He came in, covered in god knows what (something brown and some parts red and orange) walked up to John and plopped them in his lap (rather unceremoniously he might add, a few of them were ruined) and then told him that they would be leaving in half an hour and going to Angelo's.

He had almost locked himself in his room before John could get a word out.

"Sherlock!"

"What is it John? I have to get this stuff off. The sewage may or may not be singeing the hair on my arms."

"What are these for?" The doctor asked waving a hand at the flowers.

Sherlock looked surprised and got that face (that face that John so loathed) the one that said 'Surely you understand, it's so obvious.'

"Oh, don't give me that bloody face Sherlock, just tell me what they're for."

Now Sherlock look extremely taken aback and even a bit miffed, and while he explained a bit of sewage dripped off his coat (that would need to be dry cleaned) and onto the floor. "I thought they were customary, but if you don't want them, I suppose we could always throw them out."

"Customary? For what?"

"In all my studies of modern culture, I have found hat it is usually customary to bring one flowers before going out."

The doctor chuckled and got up, heading to his room, "That's for dates Sherlock there's no need to get them for me. They are nice though, so I'll put them in my room, _far away_ from your experiments."

Sherlock merely stood there, mouth hanging open for a minute, sleeves dripping filth. John was half way up the stairs before he noticed. "What are you doing? Go get ready, I'm starving." The detective quickly shut his mouth and scampered to his room, as John shouted a last "And you better clean up the floor before we go!"

\-----

45 minutes later they were sitting at Angelo's with a candle on the table that Sherlock had requested because apparently it was too dimly lit and he needed to be able to read the menu. 

And now John 'Three Continents' Watson was trying, in vain it seemed, to hide his blush because everything, from the flowers and the candle to Sherlock  _pulling out his bloody chair_ for him suggested that this was not their usual outing. It seemed very much like a date. A date that Sherlock was trying very hard to make successful. But of course he couldn't know that when you try to hard on a date it usually ends up being awkward and uncomfortable, he just thinks this is normal.

So here they are with a fucking candle in between them and John blushing and Sherlock trying (very badly) to talk to John about his work at the surgery, which consists mostly of overbearing mothers and their reluctant children. 

But he was trying and John had to admit, it was really adorable when Sherlock tried to be interested in something he wasn't.

So they kept talking about the grandmother who had come in today with the awful bunions, and the girl just back from camp with an ear infection, until Sherlock snapped.

"Damnit John doesn't anything interesting happen when I'm not around?" He asked, rather loudly, with a wild hand gesture.

John laughed and grabbed the great two year old's arms before he knocked over a passing waiter and said, "Not usually, no." and he laughed some more because this was really too ridiculous and when had the wine bottle gotten so... empty? Sherlock was laughing too and the sound was actually intoxicating until he stopped abruptly and John realized that his hand was still on Sherlock's forearm.

Quickly pulling away he mumbled a brief sorry, before deciding they had best head home because, "I have a woman with herpes coming in for a check-up at eight and it's very important."

So they got a cab.

It was all very awkward and silent on the way back.

John nearly sprinted to the door, pulling out his keys before Sherlock got a grip on his shoulder and spun him around. They were very close together and John could smell the wine on his breath before quietly laughing and saying, "Not another robbery is it? Or is this ju-"

And then Sherlock was kissing him.

It was too abrupt and there was a clashing of teeth and a butting of noses, but it was fantastic.

"What was that?" John asked when he finally had breath.

"Customary isn't it? Kiss at the door before I leave? Or rather, in our case, before we go inside, but it was in all of the research I did."

 "Yeah. Yeah I guess it is." With that John pulled Sherlock down for another kiss and this one wasn't nearly so awkward as the first.


End file.
